


Wig Go Bye Bye

by Rat_uwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Funny, M/M, haha - Freeform, i want die, wig
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25568737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rat_uwu/pseuds/Rat_uwu
Summary: Hinate tak of komaeeds wig
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	Wig Go Bye Bye

“Hineta-Kun!!1!” Komaede screms Hinate iz takeing off Nagitoes wig “aaaa” Komeades screks 

whle being flustders Haji-meme go “BRRR” Komaeed moaan as he Hjime musters up za 

curage to actully tak of tre weave “CCCLLLK” white hair boi gou

**Author's Note:**

> Omigosh, I need to stop being awake at 5 a.m. Cuz I keep do things like this..


End file.
